An electronic component provided in an electronic equipment generates heat during an operation. Accordingly, various cooling devices cooling the electronic component have been proposed. For example, a boiling cooling device is known in which an evaporating portion container storing a liquid refrigerant and a condenser which condenses a vaporized refrigerant are connected by a single pipeline in which gas and liquid flow in multiphase.
However, the boiling cooling device in the related art utilizes only vaporization energy of a refrigerant, so that a filling ratio of the liquid refrigerant has been lowered in order to make it easy to vaporize the refrigerant. Therefore, when it is intended to secure a necessary cooling capability, the entire cooling device tends to become larger. Further, an exploitation of gravitational force is required in order to cause the refrigerant liquefied by the condenser to return to the evaporator and an arrangement of components is subjected to a positional restriction. Increasing in a size of the cooling device in its entirety or being subjected to positional restriction on the arrangement of components is disadvantageous for mounting the electronic equipments in a high density, so that there are rooms for improvement in a conventional boiling cooling device.
The following is a reference document.
[Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H6-224337.